


Destiel is now my soul

by LiteralCancerTM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confession, Confusion, Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Hula Hoop, M/M, One-Shot, Walk, moose and squirrel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteralCancerTM/pseuds/LiteralCancerTM
Summary: Dean wants to confess his feelings towards Cas to him, but the angel doesn't understand. All from Sam's POV





	Destiel is now my soul

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my hand at first-person narrating, so this is probably riddled with mistakes.

Today was the day. Dean was finally going to ask Castiel on a date! He had been preparing for this day for almost a week now, everything had to be perfect. Dean was definitely overreacting to just asking Cas on a date, but knowing him, he had to treat this like the end of the whole fucking world. If that hasn't already happened so many times before.  
“Why don't you just go for it?” I ask as I lounge on the couch lazily, while Dean paces back and forth, nervous. “I could pray him here for you.”  
Dean’s head snaps toward me, anger and fear in his eyes. “NO!” he blurts. Seeming to realize how awkward that was, my brother clears his throat. “I mean, let him get here when he wants.”  
I roll my eyes. “That could literally take weeks, Dean,” I remind, “Just let me call him, or at least do it yourself.”  
Dean huffs indignantly, “Fine, but do I look alright?”  
I snort, he looks the exact same as usual, flannel, jeans, hiking boots, and a leather jacket. Save for the adorable way he styled his hair in hopes it would woo Cas. “You don't look a day over fifty,” I reply sarcastically.  
“Just pray already, Sammy.”  
Nodding, I lower my head and close my eyes, knowing that if I did it any other way, Dean would tell me it's disrespectful and make me start over. “Castiel,” I begin, “if you're listening, we need you down here pronto. Dean has something rea-” I get cut off by Dean frustratingly kicking me in the shin. I grunt. “Just never mind, get your feathery ass down here.”  
“Sammy, only I get to say that to him!” Dean gruffly complains in the manliest voice he can muster. I'm assuming that's because he didn't want to sound like a quivering pussy.  
Like always, Castiel appears right behind Dean, much too close. “You called me,” he states.  
Dean turns around and nods vigorously. “We did! I mean Sam did, but I told him to. So hi!” Wow, Dean’s a wreck already.  
“Hello,” Castiel returned, “Anyway, what am I needed for?”  
“Well, uh, let’s take a walk, shall we?” he suggested. Cas nodded in agreement and followed him out the door.  
Honestly, I shouldn't have followed them, but I really needed to see my OTP become canon. They walked in silence for a while, me following stealthily behind, before coming to a nice little clearing by a pond. So Dean really did have this planned out.  
“Why did you bring me here?” the angel asked, “Are you going to murder me?” He didn't look too concerned about it, but I doubted he would hurt Dean, even if it killed him.  
The shorter laughed and looked at his crush like he looked at pie. “I wanted to ask you something,” he answered, breaking eye-contact with Cas.  
“Just tell me what's on your mind.”  
“I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me?” Dean visibly gulped and nervously ran a hand through his hair, blushing.  
Castiel glanced at Dean in a confused manner, cocking his head. “But we are already outside, Dean. Are you feeling alright?”  
Dean huffed and nervously began pulling at his hair. “No, like, out on a date?”  
Castiel seemed even more confused. I thought he was going have a stroke from all this ‘thinking.’ “Two full-grown men couldn't possibly both stand on the same date. Is this some sort of metaphor?”  
I nearly jumped out of the bushes and slapped him. What was he going on about?  
Dean let out a nervous chuckle. “You're right, my bad.” He shrugged. “Let's go back home then?”  
No, I couldn't let this end so terribly, I had to do something! Without thinking I jump out of the bushes, almost like a moose, and yell “WAIT!” Cas and Dean both flinching a bit at my volume. I strut on over to Cas, probably looking pissed as hell. “He wants to kiss you, but not in a friend way. In a love way.” Boy, that was awkward.  
Cas looked at me then back at Dean. “Like how the pizza guy loves the babysitter?” Dean turned a light shade of pink. I laugh.  
“No Cas, in the wedding kinda love,” I attempt to help, “Like the way God intended, but with you guys. But in a kiss.” I shrug, hoping Cas got it.  
Castiel stared at Dean, mouth agape. “I think- I think I understand, Dean,” he choked. Castiel said nothing more and dragged Dean back to the bunker, as I trotted behind.  
They headed inside, the hunter mumbling protests. “Down,” Cas commanded, pointing at the couch. Dean obeyed and sat. The ex-angel turned to me. “Make sure he doesn't leave, I'll be right back.” And like that, Castiel disappeared.  
He was literally back in a flash before I could say anything to Dean. With a hula hoop.  
Castiel muttered, “Mine.” as he placed the hula hoop around Dean.  
“Kinky!” I whisper, earning glare from both beings. I raise my hands in defence.  
“Castiel, what the hell?” Dean squeaked. I was stunned, Dean never squeaked. “What is this?”  
“Well, a hula hoop is a ring and I put it on you,” Castiel explained. This time, it was our turn to be confused. “Yenno, like Beyoncé. I like you so I put a ring on you.”

And that was the beginning of a beautiful thing.


End file.
